Complement
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: duo story.. peep in..
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** HAPPPPPYYYY DIWALIIII FRIENDS.. :) :D :D :)..

Thanks to all my friends for reading and reviewing my previous OS.. thanks a lot..

Guest: You wanna read a story where they are step brothers and their father is dcp chitroley.. hmmm very nice.. I would try dear..

Guest- My dear friend, I read your review in some of my Stories, where u wrote that u want to read story about mermaid.. i really don't have a clear idea about mermaid.. so, it will not be possible for me to write something on that.. but idea is very unique.. why don't you try yourself to complete that? go for it dear..

Coming to the story.. many fantastic writers had already written awesome stories on this concept.. still I'd request you to read this story.. here I want to tell something different in a different manner.. so, let's start with the story..

 **THE STORY:**

He was busy in packing his luggage.. His hands, his brain and his heart were fighting a war.. he didn't know who would win.. but his brain had a greater chance..

"kyu na jau mai? bohot to ho gaya.. bohot seh liya maine.. ab kuch baki nehi hai.." he was speaking to himself in his mind.. "aakhir mai bhi ek insaan hu.. kab tak sehen karunga mai?"

Till now his brain was overpowering his heart.. but now his heart started doing its work..

"par pyar bhi to karta hai na mujhse.. karta hai na? " He nodded his head in no.. "nehi karta tha.. ab nehi karta.. yah sayed jis ko mai pyar samjhta tha, wo pyar tha hi nehi.. bas hamdardi aur ehsaan tha.. bas aur kuch nehi.. "

In between the war of heart and brain, his hands were just showing the result of current status of his mind.. sometime, his hands were working faster, sometime those stopped working..

He took a long breath and threw himself on the bed.. and closed his eyes..

 _"kabhi kabhi mujhe lagta hai Abhijeet tumhara yeh memory loss koi natak to nehi hai na.."_

 _"Abhijeet akhir kab tak tum tumhara yeh yadasht khone ka excuse dete rahoge?"_

The rude voice of his brother was literally scaring him..

 _"boss, tumhari is halat ke jimmedar to mai hi hu.."_

 _"aap kabhi khud ko akela mat samjhna sir.. mai hoon na aapke sath.."_

 _"kitni yaadein to hum aise bhi bhul jate hai Abhi.. samjh lo ki waise hi kuch yaadein tumhare zindegi se mit gayi hai.. usse kai guna behetar yaadein hum aab banayenge Abhi.. jo tumhe humesha yaad rahega "_

 _"Abhi, koi bhi tumhe galat samjh sakta hai, par tumhara bhai Daya kabhi tumhe galat nehi samjhega.. wada raha"_

A tear drop fell down from his eye corner.. "bhul gaya na tu aapna wada.. mujhse kia hua wada.. bhul gaya tu!"

 _"Ab khud ko defend karne ke liye aapna is memory loss ko hatiyar mat banana Abhijeet. and please don't create any emotional drama ok. I am ihandling this case, and I won't tolerate that "_

He sat up straight with a jerk.. he was breathing heavily..

"ab kabhi tujhe mera emotional drama tolerate nehi karna parega Daya.. aab kabhi nehi.. yeh mera wada hai tujhse.. aur mai mera wada kabhi nehi todunga.."

* * *

Everyone in the Bureau were silent.. Only the supremo was speaking..

Acp sir(shouting): padh liya? padh liya tumne Daya aapne bhai ka resignation letter?

Daya was standing silent with the resignation letter of his brother on his hand.. reading it.. not reading it, just staring at it..

Acp sir: mil gayi sakoon? dekh lia aapne aankho se?

Daya didn't look at him neither he responded.. he was just kept staring on the letter..

Acp sir(in angry tone): kya kaha hai tumne usse Daya?

Still he was silent.. seeing him silent, Acp sir asked again.. this time in louder voice..

Acp sir: maine kuch pucha hai Daya tumse..

Hearing such loud voice Daya looked at him..

Daya: mm.. mujhse kuch kaha aapne sir?

Acp sir sighed..

Acp sir: maine pucha kya kaha hai tumne usse? mere absence mei aisa kya ho gaya jo Abhijeet ne itna bara kadam utha liya?

Daya stopped for some moments.. and then spoke up.. "bohot kuch.. bohot kuch ho gaya hai sir.. bohot bari galati ho gayi mujhse humesha ki tarha.."

Acps sir: kya?

Daya(instantly): par woh to Abhijeet hai na sir? mera Abhi.. woh to humesha... mai.. mai manta hu maine jo uske sath kia hai.. mujhe pata hai wo mafi ke layek nehi hai.. par woh to Abhi hai na sir.. (he murmured) ab mai kaha jau?

Acp sir sighed and softened his voice.. "mujhe nehi pata tum dono mei kya hua hai.. par itna jaroor mai samjh gaya hu uske bato se ki woh tumpe naraz ho kr hi yeh sab kuch kia hai Daya.. roko use.. ek tum hi ho jo Abhijeet ko rok sakta hai.. tum jante ho na department ko Abhijjet jaisa officer ki kitni jaroorat hai.. "

Daya was not listening to him.. he was in his own thought.. So Acp sir came near to him and put his hand on Daya's shoulder.. feeling the touch Daya looked up..

Acp sir:jao mana kar wapas lao use.. mai intezar karunga..

Daya: wo man jayega na sir?

Acp sir smiled.. "aaj tak aise hua hai kabhi ki Daya kuch ahe aur Abhijeet wo na mane?"

Daya nodded in no.. "nehi kabhi nehi.. woh humesha meri baat man leta hai.. "

Acp sir: uske liye use tum taken for granted mat man lena Daya..

Daya: sir aapko to pata hi nehi hai maine use kya kaha hai.. aap sunenge to aap bhi... main bohot bura hua sir.. (he turned his face to other side.. he didn't want to show his tears to his Boss.. )

Acp sir: dekho Daya mai tumpe gussa karunga.. tumhe do char baatein sunaunga mere bete ko hurt karne ke liye.. par jo Dard Abhijeet ko mila hai, wo dard se to mujhe guzarna nehi parega na Daya.. aur dekho, mai yeh sab keh raha hu, par maine bhi to Abhijeet ko kiti bar galat samjha hai, kitni bar bura bhala sunaya hai, bura bartav kia hai uske sath.. par wo sab kuch sehen lia hai, sehen Kar paya hai kyuki tum uske sath the.. jis par woh sabse jyada bharosha karta hai.. par agar tum hi use thukra doge to, woh to tut hi jayega na Daya..

Dya looked down..

Daya: sir mai use sorry bolne aaya tha bureau mei.. kyuki subha wo mujhe ghar par mila hi nehi.. aur raat ko uske samne jane ki himmat nehi thi mujhme.. to socha tha jab sab ke samne use maine insult kia hai.. to sab ke samne hi maafi bhi mangunga... par sir...(his tears did not listen to him now and rolled down from his cheeks)sir main samajh hi nehi paya ki maine use.. maine Abhijeet ko itna chot pauchaya hai ki woh resignation dene ka faisla le lia hai... aab mai kya karu sir.. kya karu mai kya karu? (He was so helpless)

Acp sir: jao uske pas.. jo chot tumne use di hai, uspe marham tum hi laga sakte ho..

Daya mopped his tears.. and said in strong tone.. "yes sir.. mai jaunga.. aur use manaunga bhi.. Abhijeet mujhe kitna bhi daante, mai sun lunga.. but sir I promise, mai use wapas launga.. aur tab aap use yeh resignation letter wapas kar dena.. mai Abhijeet ke pas jaunga.. baat karunga.. aur waps jaroor launga use.."

Acp smiled and patted his back.. Daya smiled back and went out of the bureau Running..

Freddy came to Acp sir..

Freddy: sir, aap Daya sir pe gussa nehi hai? hum sab to bohot gussa hai Daya sir se.. unhe Abhijeet sir ko waise to nehi bolna chahiye tha na sir?

Acp sir(softly): Freddy yeh waqt gussa karne ka nehi hai.. hume aisa kuch karna chahiye jisse Abhijjet aur Daya ke bich ka misunderstanding...

Freddy(cutting Acp sir's sentence): misunderstanding nehi hai sir woh.. Daya sir khud Abhijeet sir se kaha hai woh sab kuch.. Khud.. ise aap misunderstanding bilkool nehi keh sakte hai sir..

Acp sir: mai janta hu Freddy, jo bhi Daya ne kia hai, bohot galat ki hai..

Freddy: bohot jyada galat kia hai Daya sir ne, sir.. woh kaise Abhijeet sir ko unke memory losss ke bare mei aisa kuch keh sakte hai? hume to biswas hi nehi ho rha tha ki wo sab kuch Daya sir Abhijeet sir se bol rehe hai.. woh bhi hum sab juniors ke samne.. Abhijjet sir ka gussa bilkul jayez hai sir.. hum sab bhi bohot naraz hai Daya sir se.. aur aapko bhi sayed utna softly Daya sir se baat karne ki jaroorat nehi thi.. aap nehi jante sir us din exactly kya hua tha.. aap spot par nehi the na sir, to aap andaza bhi laga payenge.. Daya sir jab bol rehe the, tab hume hi itna bura lag raha tha, to na jane Abhijjet sir ke dil mei kya kya chal raha hoga.. Daya sir did very wrong sir very wrong..

Acp sir smiled lightly.. "lagta hai mera yeh sher aaj bohot gusse mei hai.. " Freddy looked at other side..

Acp sir: gussa shant karo Freddy.. koi bhi kam gusse mei thik se nehi hota.. dekho Freddy, hume undon mei jo bhi baat hai, use suljhana hoga.. tum chahte ho na Daya aur Abhijeet phir se pehele jaisa ban jaye?

Freddy: sirf mai kyu sir hum sab chahte hai.. par kya aab yeh possible hoga?

* * *

Daya came back to home.. he ran towards Abhijeet's room.. and banged pen the door.. with.. "Abhi"

Abhijeet looked back at him..

Abhijeet: tum.. is waqt ghar aa geye? bureau mei kaam nehi hai?

He asked Daya.. but he did not stop or stand infront of him.. he was busy with his previous work..

Daya steped forward to him.. and saw the luggage..

Daya(eyeing on those he answered): yeh bags, yeh luggage.. kya kar rehe is sab ke sath?

Abhijeet(ignored him): Acp sir tumhe itni jaldi aane kaise dia? (suddenly he remembered something and looked at Daya) tabiyat to thik hai na tera?

Daya looked at him.. and looking at his eyes, Abhijeet changed his facial and mental expression of concern..

Abhijeet: bolo bhi.. ghoor kyu rehe ho mujhe?

Daya came near to him..

Daya: boss.. yeh tumne kya kia? Acp sir ko tumne resignation letter de aaye..? kyu?

Abhijeet: meri marzi..

Daya(in loud tone): kya tumhari marzi! yeh koi khel hai kya?

Abhijeet(he too spoke in loud voice): oonchi awaz mei mujhse baat mat karo Daya.. mai koi mujrim nehi hu.. aur yeh baat tum hi ne saabit kia hai is bar.. (in lower) mante nehi ho wo alag baat..

Daya:kya! mai.. mai nehi manta?

He went near to him and grabbed his shoulder.. "Abhijeet mai nehi manta? mai nehi manta ki tum bekasoor ho? tum aisa lagta hai boss?"

Abhijeet: choro mujhe..

He pushed Daya slowly.. and was about to go out..

Daya: ruko Abhi.. please..

Abhijeet stopped..

Daya(in teary tone): Abhi.. meri baat suno.. maine jo tumse kaha tha.. wo maine tumse gusse mei kaha tha.. tum.. tum to jante ho na yaar, mai tumse kitna pyar karta hu? tum to jante ho na jo maine us din kaha tha, aisa kuch bhi nehi hai mere dil mei.. tum to jante ho na bolo Abhi..

Abhijeet: Daya.. dil mei tha, isliye zuban par aaya hai..

Daya ran to him..

Daya: boss.. tum mera yakken karo.. aisa kuch bhi mere dil mei nehi hai.. kuch bhi nehi.. woh Dcp, wo Chitrole.. usne mujhe..

Abhijeet: usne tumhe kya? bharkaya? mera khilaf? ulti sidhi baatein kahi, mere against?

Daya looked down..

Abhijeet lifted his face up..

Abhijeet:woh mera koi nehi lagta Daya.. par tu to mera bhai hai na? hmm?

A tear drop fell from his eyes.. he rubbed that and went out of the room..

Daya remained like a statue hearing that.. He understood how his words hurt his Abhi..after some moment he followed Abhijeet..

Daya: Abhi.. please yaar mujhe maaf kar do.. dekho mai manta hu galti hui hai mujhse.. bohot bari galati.. par tum to mere Abhi ho na.. tum to mere har chote bare galtion ko maaf kar dete ho humesha.. please Abhi maaf kar do na.. please Abhi.. aisa mat karo mere sath.. aapne aapke sath.. achha dekho, tum mujhe mar lo kuch bhi kar lo.. par mujhse aise ruthe mat raho.. aur.. aur resignation.. please tum withdraw ar lo yaar.. Acp sir tumhare liye wait kar rehe hai.. unhone mujhse kaha ki mai tumhe le kar bureau mei wapas jau.. tum chaloge na mere sath?

Abhijeet was doing some work in kitchen.. Daya went to him and grabbed his hands..

Daya: Abhi.. chaloge na? pleaseeee..

Abhijeet: jaunga Daya.. jaunga..

Daya smiled broadly..

Abhijeet: par bureau nehi.. is sheher se door chala jaunga..

Daya's smiled vanished in a second.. he losed his grip on Abhijeet's hand..

Daya: kya matlab?

Abhijeet:matlab bohot asan hai Daya.. mai ja raha hu mumbai chor ke..

Daya: Abhijeet tum...

Abhijeet: kuch mat kaho.. please.. it's a request to you.. kuch mat kaho.. (he stopped speaking.. Daya also did not say anything.. after some momemnt Abhijeet started speaking again taking a deep breath..) mai thak gaya hu Daya.. bohot jyada.. yaar, jab meri pehechan hi mujhse door ho gaya tha.. tabhi mujhe tum sab se, jinhe mai pehechanta tha pehele, un sab se door ho jana chahiye tha.. tabhi.. par sayed mai hi you know greedy tha.. ek bar sab kuch wapas pana chahta tha.. ekbar sab kuch neye se shuru karna chahta tha mai bhi kahi na kahi... par aisa nehi hota hai Daya.. aur meri yeh jo bimaari hai na.. memory loss ka, yeh koi biswas nehi krta hai...

Daya was going to say something but Abhijeet stopped him saying..

Abhijeet: karni bhi nehi chahiye.. kyuki mai to bahar se bilkul it hu na.. kaun bhala biswas karega.. agar.. mai hota.. baki sb ke jaga, to sayed mai bhi biswas nehi karta.. sochta kya yaar, ise sab kuch to thik se aata hai.. bas kam ke time mei hi ise kuch yaad nehi aata.. hota hai.. aisa hota hai..

Yaar dekho.. mai tumse yah yah par kisi se naraz hoke yah gussa hoke nehi ja raha hu... mai bas isliye ja raha hu kyuki mai is sab ki layek nehi hu.. I don't deserve to be a CID officer... I don't.. pehechan asli chiz hota hai sab ke liye.. har ek inssan ke liye... jo mera nehi hai.. jo hai woh tum logo ka dia hua hai.. mera nehi hai.. aur tum logo ka dia hua hai, agar tum log use wapas lena chahte ho, to mai to protest nehi kar sakta na.. karna bhi nehi chahiye.. isiliye mai jana chahta hu.. khudka ek pehechan.. ek identity banane ke liye.. jaha koi bhi us purane Abhijeet ko janta nehi pehechanta nehi hai.. isi Abhijeet.. jise tum logone.. (he smiled) khas kar tumne.. banaya hai.. isi Abhijeet ko log pehechanenge.. dekho suicide to mai kar nehi sakta.. utni himmat nehi hai.. nehi to wohi asan tarika tha.. par kya karu wo ho nehi sakta mujhse.. to mujhe jeena to parega.. aur jine ke liye sab ko.. ek identity chahiye hota hai.. ek existence jispe wo depend kar sake.. it's must.. ab mera ho hai nehi.. matlab maine ho kho dia hai.. accident ho yah kuch bhi, I lost that.. to ja raha hu ek neyi pehechan ke khoj mai..

Abhijeet put his hand on Daya's shoulder..

Abhiheet: ek baat puchu?

Daya smiled lightly.. and nodded..

Abhijeet: jo pehechan.. (his voice was chocking) jo pehchan tumne mujhe dia tha, mai wo sath mei le kar jau? nehi CID officer nehi.. yaad hai ekabr mai bohot hyper ho raha tha.. aur tumne mujhe shant karna ke liye bohot jor se chilla kar kaha tha.. 'sir aap Abhijeet Srivastav ho.. mai keh raha hu aap Abhijeet Srivastav ho.. yehi aapka pehechan hai.. kyuki mai keh raha hu.. aur aapko mujhe yakeen karna hi hoga kyuki Abhiheet Srivastav mujh par humesha yaakeen karte aaye hai.. '

Abhijeet smiled remembering that..

wohi pehechan Daya.. le jau?

Daya looked at him for some moment.. and then replied..

Daya: Jao..

Abhijeet pulled back his hand which was on Daya's shoulder..

Daya(said again): jao.. jao..

Saying this Daya turned and slowly went out of the House..

Abhijeet kept staring at him going.. but did not stop him..

 **This chapter ends here.. will be coming back soon with the next chapter..**

 **Once again, Happy Diwali.. Have a blast.. :).. have a safe and peaceful and brightest diwali..**

 **Be happy.. Make Happy..**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Happy Bhai duj to all My brother on ff. :)..

thanks a lot to you all for reading and reviewing the previous chapter..

Misti, Sandy, Srija, Sachi, Abhi-Ya fan,

AD Fan( umm let's see.. :)), Krittika di, duosun, SGJ, PwinCex Angel, Guest, Kirti, SS 1912, FAD,

Guest- my friend, I can understand your point.. but actually i have planned something different for this story.. you once read it please..

Abhiii, Duofan, Priyanka, Guest, Guest, Lalita Soni, Mystical, luvcidduodosti, Daya lover... Thanks a lot to all of you..

 ** _Friends, Actually, I wanted to end this story in this chapter only.. but I think, writing the rest part of the story dividing it in two chapters will be better.. the next chapter I will post soon.. promise.. tab tak ke liye, please read it.._ **

**THE STORY:**

"Abhijeet"

Abhijeet heard a voice from his open door. he looked back in expectation of someone but found someone else..

"kya mai andar aa sakta hu?"

"aao Neel.. aa.. wo Daya..."

Neel: Daya ghar par nehi hai.. He smiled.. pata hai mujhe..

Abhijeet heaved a sigh.. which he wanted to hide from everyone..

Abhijeet: achha to tumhare ghar gaya hai woh..

Neel: haa..

Abhijeet: to tum yaha par kyu aaye ho? achha.. Daya ne bheja hai kya?

Neel: nehi bilkul nehi.. wo to so raha hai.. tum tumhare bhai ko nehi pehechante? itni subha kaha uthta hai Daya.. so raha hai aram se mere ghar.. mai hi aa gayaa.. socha tumhare haat ka chay pilu aur thora gossiping bhi ho jayega.. achha nehi hai mera plan?

saying that he sat on the couch..

Abhijeet(in straight tone): Neel.. tum yeh sab karne, Daya ko aapne ghar sulake mere pas aaye ho.. yeh mujhe yakeen karna hoga?

Neel smiled and stood up..

Neel: cid officer ho.. bohot jald mera jhoot pakar lia tumne.. aur agra tum cid officer na bhi hote, tabhi bhi yeh bekar ki jhoot pakar hi lete..

Abhijeet: ab batao kyu aaye ho?

Neel: yeh puchne ki puri raat wo ghar par tha.. par tumne ek bar bhi use call kyu nehi kia? tum call karoge yeh sochke maine uska phone mere pas rakh lia tha.. par tumhara call aaya hi nehi.. kya hua? jhagra ho gaya kya dono mei?

Abhijeet: Neel please.. koi jhagra nehi hua hai hum dono mei..

Neel: yeh bataoge to isbar mai yakeen nehi karunga.. Daya jab raat bhar mere ghar reh gaya.. tabhi mai samajh gaya tha ki kuch to baat hai..

he came near to him.. and spoke softly.. "kya hua hai Abhijeet? mai tumhara bhi to dost hu na?"

Abhijeet(irritated): maine kaha na kuch nehi hua..

Neel: hmmm.. naraz to bohot ho aapne chote se.. isliye direct use phone karne ki jaga tumne aapne informers ko kaam pe laga lia..

Abhijeet was shocked to hear that..

Neel: kya yaar.. dost hu tum dono ka.. itna to janta hi hu tum dono ko.. puri raat Daya ka koi bhi khabar na lekar tum aise haat pe haat rakhhe baithe nehi reh sakte yeh mujhe bohot achhi tarha se maloom hai.. par kya hai na.. tumhare informers ko sayed itni jaldi pata nehi chalega ki Daya kaha hai.. kyu Daya mera permanent address pe nehi.. mera naya flat mei gaya hai.. aur abhi bhi wohi hai.. mujhe laga tum tension mei hoge, isliye mai khud hi aa gaya tumhe batane.. achha kia na? ise kehete hai sachha dost.. (he smiled broadly and childishly)

Abhijeet: baitho.. chay banata hu mai tumhare liye..

He started going while Neel said from behind..

Neel: mat jao Abhijeet..

Abhijeet stopped and turned to him.. He frowned..

Abhijeet: what?

Neel: please mat jao aise..

Abhijeet: achha to tum yaha par Daya ka wakalat karne aaye ho?

Neel: aisa kuch bhi nehi hai Abhijeet.. mai tum dono ka dost hu isliye...

Abhijeet: tum sirf Daya ka dost ho..

Neel: tum yeh soch sakte ho, par mai yeh kabhi nehi socha hai.. jab se Daya ne mujhe tumhare sath introduce karwaya tha, mai tumhe bhi aapna dost manta hu.. utna hi achha dost jitna Daya hai mere liye.. aur usi dosti ke khatir bol raha hu.. mat jao yaar.. jo bhi tum dono mei misunderstandings hai...

Abhijeet(in loud voice): yeh koi misunderstanding nehi hai Neel.. sab kuch bohot hi clear hai.. aur ek baat.. tum hum dono ke bich mei naa aao to hi achha Neel..

Neel(smiled): bilkul.. bikul yehi baat sunna chahta tha mai.. believe me tumhari yeh baat mujhe aur bhi yakeen dila dia ki tum dono ke bich mei kuch bhi serious nehi hua hai.. tum dono ke bich.. haa sach mei mai tum dono ke bich aana hi nehi chahta.. par kya karu yaar.. akkal to thikane par hai nehi tum dono ka..

Abhijeet passed a fiery look to Neel..

Neel: gussa mat ho.. dekho Abhijeet... mai sab kuch janta hu kya kya hua hai.. Daya ne sab kuch bataya hai mujhe.. actually baat yeh kya ki maine hi forcefully usse sari baat ugalwaya hai.. Daya ne tumse kya kya kaha hai, wo bhi bataya hai mujhe usne..

Abhijeet looked at him.. and sat on the sofa..

Abhijeet: achha Neel.. tum to sab jante ho na.. ab bolo.. kya karu mai yaha reheke?

He realized what he said.. he realized that his sentences were cleary explaining the reason of his going away.. so he corrected it..

Abhijeet: nehi.. mera matlab hai.. tum to sab kuch jante ho na.. to tumhe maloom hai, kuch problems hai.. to iska solution bhi to nikal na hai na hume..

Neel: aise? is tarha se? iase door jake?

Neel shook his head.. and came and sat beside him..

Neel(softly): Abhijeet.. tum uske baat kab se consider karne lage? tum to jante ho na woh hai hi pagal..

Abhijeet(shouted but somewhere tears were there in his voice, heart and eye which he did no show to Neel): humesha yehi baat kehete rehete ho tum sab.. Daya pagal hai.. Daya bachha hai.. woh kuch bhi soch samjh kar nehi bolta hai.. nehi karta hai.. are aise hi wo cid ka senior inspector nehi hai.. woh sab kuch samjhta hai.. bohot achhi tarha samjhta hai.. aur soch samajh ke hi har kam karta hai.. samjhe tum?

Neel(softly): par baat jab tumpe aati hai... tabhi kya woh yeh sab karta hai?

Abhijeet going to say something but stopped.. but atlast he said..

Abhijeet: haa.. yehi sab karta hai..

He turned his face other side.. Neel shook his head..

Abhijeet: ekbar nehi.. bar bar.. bar bar.. usne mujhse aise hi baat kia hai.. usne kai bar mujhse kaha hai, mujhe sawal kia hai ki mera yeh memory loss ek natak nehi hai.. kai bar usne mujh par... mujh par shaq kia hai Neel.. uske dil mei kahi na kahi to yeh baat hai ki Abhijeet jo bolta hai aapne life ke bare mei wo sayed galat hai.. natak hai... aise Daya chup reheta kuch bolta nehi hai mujhse woh Daya ka ehsaan hai..

Neel: Abhijeet

Abhijeet: haa mai sahi keh raha hu.. aur excitement mei gusse mei, yeh sab kuch woh mere samne bhi keh deta hai.. kyuki yeh baat uske dil mei reheta hai..

Neel: tum yeh mante ho?

Abhijeet: haa mai manta hu.. manta hu mai.. par pata hai kabhi kabhi mujhe yeh bhi lgta hai ki Daya aisa kuch bhi sochta hai mere bare mei.. mai hi galat soch raha hu.. usi hi samay woh aisa kuch mujhse keheta hai ki mujhe aur yakeen ho jata hai ki Daya mujh par shaq karta hai..

Neel: agar Daya tumpe sach mei shaq karta to kya woh Purvi chor deta? bholl jata use? tum hi batao?

Abhijeet looked at him..

Neel: Daya ne Purvi ke sath koi samband is liye nehi rakha kyuki usne use majboor kia tha tumpe shaq karne pe.. Purvi Daya ki pyar thi.. yeh baat tumhine kaha hai mujhse.. aur mujhe bhi pata tha.. phir bhi woh bhool to gaya hai na use? kya sirf ek insaan jispe wo taras kha raha hai, ehsaan kar raha hai.. ske liye woh aapna pyar bhool jayega?

pata hai Abhijeet.. us case ke baad, woh humesha mujhe keheta reheta tha, 'Neel mai Abhi se najar kaise milaunga? kaise uske samne jaunga? mai to uska mujrim hu.. kaise maafi mangunga usse? ' aur phir khud hi keheta tha, 'are yaar woh te mera Abhi hai na.. jaroor man jayega.. maaf kar dega mujhe..'

Abhijeet:maaf.. yeh word se mujhe nafrat hai yaar.. aapno ko kya koi maafi deta hai? aapno ko gale se lagaya jata tha.. haa bura laga tha mujhe usbar.. aur sirf Daya nehi.. usbar sabne mujh par shaq kia tha.. sab kuch bhula dia tha maine.. sab kuch..

ek bar, do bar, teen baar, bar bar, sab ne mujh par shaq kia.. par uswaqt Daya mere sath tha.. mujhe humesha hausla deta raha wo.. humesha keheta tha..'Abhi, mai tumhe kabhi galat nehi samjhunga.. wada raha'.. (he looked at Neel) todh dia tumhare dost ne woh wada..

Neel: dekho Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: mujhe sahara dene wala yaha par koi nehi hai.. koi.. bhi.. nehi.. mai ja raha hu yaar.. actually you know what, mai yaha rahunga, to yeh sab kuch hota rehega.. mai Daya se bhi yeh bol raha tha yehi.. kyuki it's natural.. mere jaise ko le kar sabhi ke man pe sawal paida hota hai.. ho hi sakta hai.. par kya karu,mai bhi insaan hu.. humesha is sach ko accept nehi kar pata hu mai.. is liye ja raha hu.. isi mei sab ka bhala hai..

Neel: tumhe aisa lagta hai ki isi mei sach mei sab ka bhala hai?

Abhijeet nodded in yes..

Neel: tumhara bhi?

Abhijeet looked at him..

Neel: tum khush reh paoge? aapne parivaar se door.. aapne bhai se door reh kar? mai jo tumhare sath itne der tak baat kar raha hu na.. mai samjh raha hu tumhra mental condition.. mai bohot achhi tarha se samjh raha hu ki tumhara yeh sara dard Daya ka hi dia hua hai.. intentionally or non intentionally..

Abhijeet: woh kabhi mujhe intentionally dard nehi deta hai..

Neel: lo.. tum hi keh rehe ho.. ek baat tumhe uske khilaf nehi suna jata dusre se.. aur tum usse door jane ki soch rehe ho?

seeing Abhijeet's silence.. Neel continued... " chalo man liya.. tumhare is decision se.. yaha sab kuch thik ho jayega.. par tum? tum khush rahoge na? khushi baat chor deta hu.. at least shanti to milni chahiye na sabko? wo milega tumhe?"

Abhijeet stared at him for some moment.. and then averted his gaze.. "maine kaha naisi mei sabka bhala hai"

Neel smiled.. "hmm.. sab ka bhala.. ismei kisika bhi bhala nehi hai, kash yeh baat tum samjhte Abhijeet"

Abhijeet stood up hurriedly.. and turned opposite to Neel

Abhijeet: Neel.. aa.. i'm sorry to say, par kya hai na, mai abhi na niklu to mera flight miss ho jayega...

Neel: idher tumhara zindegi miss ho raha hai, aur tumhe aapni flight ki pari hai?

Abhijeet neither respond.. nor looked at him..

Neel: to tum ja rehe ho dost?

Abhijeet just sighed in response..

Neel: ek baat keh kar jao, Daya ko kis pe pas rakhhe ja rehe ho?

Now Abhijeet turned back towards Neel.. his facial expression was telling so many things..

Neel smiled.. "chalta hu.. abhi nehi jaunga to tumhara flight miss ho jayega.."

Saying this he was about to live..

"tum uska dhyan rakhoge na Neel?" Neel heard Abhijeet's anxious tone from behind..

Neel turned.. "jante ho Abhijeet.. kal Daya bhi mujse yeh sawal kia tha.. 'Neel waha Abhi ka dhyan kaun rakhega? mai to reh lunga.. rakh lunga aapna khayal.. par woh? khana pakana to use aata hai.. par time khana nehi aata use.. kaun khilayga?' "

Abhijeet turned his head instantly.. he did not want to show the uncontrollable water drops to Neel which was accumulated in his eyes..

Abhijeet: keh dena aapne dost se.. mujhe sab kuch aata hai, khana pakana bhi, time se khana bhi.. aur uske bina rehena bhi.. (he stopped for a while) aur suno usine ijazat dia hai mujhe jane ke liye samjhe.. keheta hai 'jao'.. to kyu na jau mai?

Neel came to him and grabbed him from his shoulder..

Neel: Abhijeet.. Abhijeet.. agar Daya tumhe roke, to tum ruk jaoge na? haa?

Abhijeet jerked Neel's hand.. and tightened his jaws..

Abhijeet: maine tumhe kaha na mai kyu ja raha hu.. isi mei sab ka bhalai hai is liye ja raha hu.. Daya ne kya kaha hai, is liye nehi.. to woh mujhe roke yah na roke, mujhe kuch farak nehi parta.. mai jaunga hi.. and it's my decision.. my final decision.. by no chance I'm going to change it..

Neel looked down.. and went from there..

 **Friends, I am very sorry for my mistakes..**

 **please review on this chapter.. I really need to know your opinion also.. thank you..**

 **be happy.. make happy. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks a lottttt to my all readers and reviewers to support me.. thank you so much..

Last chapter is here.. please read it also..

 **THE STORY:**

"Daya.. yeh tumne kya kia? how could you do this haa?"

Neel was scolding Daya seriously..

Daya:I'm sorry Neel..

Neel: what sorry? what sorry? Daya tumne sharab pia? kyuuu? Abhijeet ke gum mei..

Daya: yaar aisa kuch bhi nehi hai.. (he was tapping his forehead.. ) mai beach pe baitha tha.. aur ek admi aa kar bola ki waha baithne ke liye pina parega.. to..

Neel: to tumne pi li?

Daya: pi nehi hai maine.. mtlab haa.. thora bohot... yaar mujhe waha se uthna nehi tha.. mujhe bilkul bhi man nehi tha..

Neel sat beside Daya..

Neel: tum ek cid officer ho Daya..

Daya(getting angry): to? mai ek insaan bhi hu yaar.. mera ek personal life bhi hai.. (in low tone) ek dil bhi hai.. (lowering the tone more ) dard bhi hai..

Neel shook his head..

Daya: tu ghar jaa yaar.. raat ho chuki hai.. aur nehi to ek kaam kar, yehi reh jaa aaj raat ko.. hmm?

Neel: haa mai yehi rahunga.. tujhe is haal mei nehi chor ke junga mai..

Daya looked at him and forwarded his hand.. "wada"

Neel too forwarded his hand to promise him.. but Daya moved his hand away..

Daya: nehi nehi nhi.. kabhi nehi.. kabhi kisise wada mat karna.. kabhi bhi toot sakta hai.. kabhi bhi.. aab mujhe hi dekh.. maine bhi to Abhi se.. (he shook his head).. nehi chor wo sab batein.. ja tu jake so ja.. guest room kaha hai yeh to maloom hai na tujhe? jaa..

Daya stood up.. and started going towards his room.. suddenly he stopped..

Daya: achha Neel.. Abhi pauch gaya hoga na?

Neel: mm..pata nehi.. Abhijeet kaha gaya hai? I mean place?

Daya(nodded in no): pata nehi.. achha sun na.. tu.. tu ekbar phone karke puch na kaha hai woh.. mera phone to uthayga nehi.. oho nehi nehi tu mat kar phone.. use to pata hi nehi hai na ki tu sab janta hai.. chor de.. mat kar..

Neel: hmm..

Daya: kya yaar tu abhi bhi baitha hai sofe pe. ja ja kar soja.. mai bilkul thik hu..

Neel(murmuring): dikh raha hai.. (loudly) haa jaa raha hu thori der baad.. tu ja jake soja..

Daya: tu abhi nehi ja raha hai sone? to mai thori der baith jau tere sath?

Neel(smiled): aa na.. baith..

Daya smiled and sat beside him.. and rested his head on Neel's shoulder..

they were sitting silently for some moment.. Neel saw Daya slept off like that.. he caressed his head gently.. and with that Daya spoke up..

Daya: maine sab kuch khatam kar dia Neel.. is bar sab kuch khatam kar dia..

Neel: Daya.. tu soya nehi abhi tak?

Daya lifted his head up from his shoulder..

Daya: neend nehi aati yaar.. neend nehi aati.. kisika dil dukhake kaise kisiko neend aa sakti hai? mujhe bhi nehi aati..

Neel said nothing.. he was just a silent listener that time..

Daya: pata hai, Abhijeet kabhi bhi aapna dukh kisise share nehi karta hai.. sirf mere alwa.. pata hai, kal usne khulke aapni dil ki baat bata raha tha mujhe.. mai sun raha tha.. aur sunte sunte mujhe laga, ki kitna sara dard wo khudhi mei chupa rakhta hai.. mujhe bhi nehi batata.. (He smiled) isliye maine use jane dia.. kya karega yaha reheke? koi nehi hai uska yaha.. koi bhi nehi.. sab paraya hai.. sab... mai bhi..

tujhe pata hai Neel usne kal kya kaha, woh suicide karne se darta hai, nehi to wohi ek asan sa rasta hai, sab se door jane ka.. tu soch sakta hai yaar.. maine.. maine use itna door tak sochne pe majboor kia hai.. sayed ekdin mai use mar dalunga.. ho sakta hai na? bilkul ho sakta hai.. isliye maine use jane dia.. roka nehi ekbar bhi..

This time Neel said.. "tujhe use rokna chahiye tha Daya.. sayed woh tere rokne ka hi intezar kar raha tha.. "

Daya: nehi karega.. kabhi nehi karega.. aur na kabhi woh wapas aayega.. aa na bhi nehi chahiye.. kyu ayega yaha? kuch bhi to nehi hai uska yaha.. khudka pehechan bhi nehi.. yaha jo uska identity hai, woh to humne khas kar maine banaya hai.. uska khud ka thori hai? woh apna identity khud bana chahta hai.. isliye maine use nehi roka..

mai humesha sochta tha ki mai hi Abhijeet ka sab se nazdik dost hu.. uska bhai hu.. aaj wo garv toot gaya hai mera.. aaj pata chala hai mujhe mai hi uska sab se bara dushman hu..

Daya looked at Neel..

Daya: Neel.. Neel looked back towards him..

Daya: tujhe nehi lagta ki mai tera bhi dushman hu?

Neel was shocked to hear this..

Neel: pagal ho gaya hai Daya? kya keh raha hai haa?

Daya stood up instantly..

Daya: tu ja yaha se.. He pulled him and made him stand up.. tu chala ja..

Neel(tried to stop him): Daya.. kya kar rehe ho? shant ho jao please..

Daya: mai shant hi hu.. mai bilkul thik hu.. suno meri baat.. dosti aapni jaga thik hai.. par jyada lagav thik nehi hai.. samjha kar Neel.. suno tum nehi jante.. mai.. mai kabhi bhi kisiko bhi... nehi nehi tum jao.. you just go.. mai kisika bhi bharose ki layek nehi hu.. tum jao..

Neel called him two or three times.. but Daya didn't stop.. at last neel jerked him and literally threw him on the sofa..

Neel: shut up Daya.. kya kar rehe ho? kya bakwas kar rehe ho tum?

Daya looked at him with blank eyes..

Neel looked into those eyes and instantly hugged him.. Daya also calmed down and put his head on Neel's chest..

Daya: Neel.. kya mai sabko khatam karne ke liye hi paida hua hu? pehele maa baap.. phir bhaiya.. ab Abhi..

He looked at Neel..

Daya: mai aisa kyu hu yaar? mai kabhi kisiko sukh chayn kyu nehi de sakta? mai kyu itna bura hu?

Neel(cupped his face): aisa kuch nehi hai Daya.. tum bilkul bhi bure nehi ho.. tum bohot achhe ho.. bohot se bhi bohot achhe ho..

Daya(he again hid his face): Abhijeet kabhi wapas nehi ayega Neel.. kabhi nehi..

Neel rubbed Daya's back to sooth him..

Neel: woh ayega Daya.. dekhna tum.. (Daya nodded in no.. but didn't say anything.. his wanted to believe that, but could not.. ) chalo.. room mei chalo.. so jao.. hmm chalo sabash.. get up..

Daya: hmm.. mujhe bhi sona hai.. geheri neend chahiye hai mujhe.. (he sighed He got up to go to his room..) aur yaar Neel, I'm sorry haa.. I'm really sorry haa.. sayed bohot kuch bak gaya mai..

Neel: are nehi nehi.. kya bol raha hai yaar.. agar dost ka dukh bhi nehi bat saka to kaisa dost?

Daya patted his shoulder and smiled lightly.. "tu so jana properly haa.. please.. "

Neel: haa haa bilkul.. tu jaa so jaa..

Daya nodded and went towards his room..

Neel sighed and shook his head.. he looked at the main door.. it was open..

Neel: ab to sayed is darwaze ko bandh karne se bhi koi farq nehi parega..

He started walking towards the door when he saw something.. He frowned and tried to see that clearly.. it was a shadow.. He was confused.. He was in doubt should he go forward or not.. after sometime he felt something and ran towards the door..

And became extremely happy seeing the source of the shadow..

Neel(smiling from heart): Abhijeet..

Abhijeet looked at him.. Neel hugged him tightly..

Neel: mujhe pata tha yaar tum aaoge.. tum jaroor wapas aaoge..

He separated himself..

Neel: yaar.. I'm so happy.. so so so happy.. aao.. andar aao.. tum bahar kyu khare ho haa? (he pulled him.. and took his bags himself..) aao.. aab sambhalo aapna amanat..

They came inside..

Abhijeet: Neel woh Daya..

Neel(hesitant to say): Abhijeet.. wo Daya thora...

Abhijeet: pata hai.. mai.. maine sab kuch suna hai..

Neel: suna hai? matlab tum bahar the? tum andar kyu nehi aaye Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(sighed): pata nehi.. tum dono ko baat karte hue sun kar... Daya ko baat karte hue sun kar, andar nehi aa paya.. mai andar aa jata to woh tumse wo sab kuch na batata jo uske dil mei tha.. (angrily) aise aise dhyan rakhega woh khudka.. haa batao? ek pura din bhi nehi hua hai mere jate hue.. kar baitha itna sab kuch.. kya halat bana lia aapna.. idiot..

Neel(smiling): aab tum hi sambhalo use baba.. mai nehi parne wala ismei.. so raha hai tumhara laadla.. (softly) bol raha tha.. sona chahta hai woh.. ab pata nehi.. so raha hai yah ro raha hai.. (smiled again) bhai mai to chala.. ek packet biriyani khake, achhe se so jaunga.. Bye bye..

He was about to go.. when Abhijeet held his hand and stopped him..

Abhijeet: tum janna nehi chahoge mai kyu wapas aaya?

Neel(smiled): dekho sayed kuch particular baat soch kar hi tum waps aaye ho.. par at the end of the day, tum.. tum dono ke liye wapas aaye ho.. and you are back.. yehi sabse bari baat hai... (in fake anger) ab agar tum wapas aa kar mujhse kehete ki tum kuch lena bhul geye ho aur wo lene wapas aaye ho, aur wo chis le kar phir se wapas ja rehe ho.. tab to tumhare tang todhne ke alawa mere pas koi option nehi bachta..

Abhijeet laughed out.. "Neel.. tum bhi na.. "

Abhijeet: you know Neel.. maine bhi Daya ko bohot bar hurt kia hai.. kabhi maine kaha hai ki, agar woh cid mei rahega, to mai cid chod dunga.. kabhi aapne khabri ke khoon ke liye bhi use zimmedar mana hai.. kabhi aapne coma mei jane ka jhoota natak bhi kia hai uske sath.. par Daya kabhi mujhe akela nehi chora hai.. haa do teen din naraz tha.. par kabhi mujhe aise chor kr nehi gaya.. ek taraf se socha jaye to woh to mera janamdata hai na.. punarjanam jo hua hai mera, wo to sirf Daya ki waja se.. mai aise kaise chor kar ja sakta hu use? airport mei baithe mai yehi sab kuch sochta raha.. (smiled lightly) aur phir ghar wapas aa gaya..

Neel smiled.. "tum bohot achhe ho Abhijeet.. jo tumhara mind set tha us waqt.. usmei bhi tum Daya ke bare mei soch rehe the? sach mei tum bohot achhe ho.."

Abhijeet: mai meri jaan ke bare mei soch raha tha.. Daya ke bare mei nehi..

Neel made a serious face..

Neel: ek baat puchu?

Abhijeet nodded..

Neel: tum ja kaha rehe the?

Abhijeet was going to answer.. but understood that Neel was joking with him.. he looked at him and found him laughing..

Abhijeet: offo Neel.. humesha mazk masti haa? jao tum jake biriyani khao.. mujhe mere bhai ke pas jane do.. He pushed Neel..

Neel: are tum mujhe bhaga rehe ho? Daya ne kaha hai mujhe yehi rehene ke liye aaj raat ko..

Abhijeet: haa to biriyani khake yehi na lautoge.. aur kaha jaoge?

Neel: aaa.. abhi baat ghumane ki jaroorat nehi hai ok? mai sajh gaya hu tum nehi chahte ho mai is ghar mei rahu.. mai tumhara dost thori hu? (He was in mood to continue, but seeing Abhijeet strict face he stopped..) mai chalta hu haa..

Abhijeet: are Neel..

Neel grabbed his hand gently.. "phir kabhi Abhijeet.. aaj nehi dost.. tum dono bhai apas mei problem sort out lkar lo.. phir ekdin jamke party karenge haa?"

Abhijeet nodded and bid him good bye..

* * *

It was morning.. Daya could not understand when he slept off .. he sleep broke with a gentle and known touch.. he wanted to feel the touch.. tried to believe the touch.. so he was not opening his eyes.. but when he heard the known voice and the known call like.. "Daya.. uthega nehi?".. he could not resist himself from opening his eyes..

He sat up with a jerk seeing Abhijeet there.. he was breathing was faster than the usual.. and the happiness in his eyes which usually comes after seeing his brother was missing somewhere..

Abhijeet smiled a bit.. and sat beside him.. "good morning Daya"

Daya kept staring at him for sometime.. and then stood up..

Daya: tum?

Abhijeet also stood up.. "haa mai.. kyu nehi hona chahiye tha?"

Daya: par tum to... tum to...

Abhijeet: gaya nehi tha mai kahi bhi.. airport se wapas aa gaya hu.. (he caressed his hair.. ) tere liye.. hum donoke liye..

Tears came into Daya's eyes.. he bit his lips to control his emotion..

Abhijeet: kuch bolega nehi..

Daya: nehi aana chahiye tha..

Abhijeet(shocked): kya?

Daya: nehi aana chaiye tha tumhe Abhijeet.. nehi aana chahiye tha tumhe wapas..

Abhijeet: mai wapas aaya hu tu khush nehi hai?

Daya: aisi baat nehi hai Abhijeet.. mai... (he remembered something) nehi.. nehi.. tumne bohit achha kia hai Abhijeet wapas aake.. (he smiled broadly and went towards him and cupped his face.. ) thank you Abhi.. thank you so much..

Abhijeet was little confused by Daya's tone..

Daya: tum wapas aa geye ho.. ab sab kuch thik ho jayega.. mai sab kuch thik kar dunga tum dekhna.. mai.. mai chala jaunga yaha se..

Abhijeet(shouting): Daya..

Daya: nehi Abhi.. tumhe bilkul nehi jana chahiye tha.. tumhe cid chor kar, cid family chor kar.. aapna sheher chor kar bilkul nehi jana chahiye tha.. galti meri hai.. jana mujhe chahiye tha.. Acp sir needs you.. cid needs a cop like you.. tumhe nehi jana chahiye tha?

Abhijeet held his hands..

Abhijeet: Acp sir ko, cid ko meri jaroorat hai.. aur tujhe?

Daya looked down..

Daya: mujhe bhi hai.. bohot jyada.. hai.. (he looked up at Abhijeet) par phir bhi mai tumhare sath nehi reh sakta.. nehi reh sakta Abhi.. bilkul nehi ho sakta ab yeh.. mai chala jaunga yaha se..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya pagalpan kar raha hai haa?

Daya: pagalpan nehi kar raha hu Abhi.. mai bilkul thande dimag se yeh keh raha hu.. tum meri baat suno thik se.. dekho bura lagega.. hum dono ko bura lagega.. bohot dukh hoga.. mai manta hu.. tumhe bhi.. aur mujhe bhi.. par yaar.. yeh jo mai hu na.. jo humesha tumhe aise dard deta reheta hu... I don't have the right to do that..

Abhijeet was going to say something.. but Daya stopped him..

Daya: mai janta hu tum mujhe tumhara bhai mante ho.. mai bhi khudko tumhara bhai hi manta hu Abhijeet.. par iske matlab yeh nehi ki mai humesha tumhe dard deta rahu.. aisa kabhi nehi ho sakta hai na?

a tear drop fell from Abhijeet's eye..

Daya(wiped Abhijeet's tear and that of his too): hey Abhi.. kyu ro rehe ho haa? look at me.. look at my eyes.. tumhe kahi dukh yah dard dikhai de raha hai? nehi na? nehi hai.. mai bohot cool and calm mind se yeh sab kuch bol raha hu.. bohot soch samjh ke bol raha hu.. tum bhi samjho.. pleaseee.. hum dono ka alag rehena hi behetar hai.. baatchit hoti rahegi na? ... phone... phone pe.. hai na?

Abhijeet: tu reh lega mere bina?

Daya turned opposite to Abhijeet.. he took some time to answer because he knew if he answered then, his eyes, his heart would not allow him to hide his tears and his pain..

Daya: haaa.. reh lunga... mai..

Abhijeet come in front of him.. Daya again turned his face.. but Abhijeet made him to look at his eyes..

Abhijeet: mere taraf dekh ke bol.. reh lega tu mujhse door..

Daya could not meet his eyes with Abhijeet.. he looked down.. and broke into tears..

Instantly Abhijeet hugged him.. and kissed on his head.. but Daya didn't hug him back.. he was sobbing badly..

Abhijeet(in teary tone): mujhe nehi jana chahiye tha na?

Daya nodded in no..

Abhijeet: bohot dukh hua na mere Daya ko?

Daya nodded in yes this time..

Abhijeet: Abhi is sorry..

Now Daya gave him the tightest hug... and started crying with sound..

Abhijeet: nehi mera bachha.. aise nehi rote naa.. Abhi ko dukh hota hai na agar Daya aise rota hai to?

Daya: I'm so sorry Abhi.. I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry..

Abhijeet nodded in no..

Daya separated himself.. his face was fully wet with tears.. Abhijeet's heart pinched seeing that.. he started wiping that..

Daya: Abhi.. mai aisa hi hu yaar.. humesha sab ko dukh hi deta hu.. isiliye mere pas.. mere sath koi nehi reheta.. sabko mere asli character ka maloom par jata hai.. everyone leaves me..

Abhijeet: I won't leave you.. mai kabhi nehi jaunga tujhe chor ke..

Daya: kaise rahoge yaar? dukh ke siwa mai aur kuch nehi de sakta kisiko.. kuch bhi nehi..

Abhijeet made him sit on the bed.. "baith yaha.."

Abhijeet pulled him towards him..

Abhijeet: yeh galat soch hai tera.. tune mujhe zindegi di hai Daya.. aur tu keh raha hai tu sirf dukh deta hai? bohot galat hai yeh.. sun mai naraz tha.. tujhi se tha.. mai soch raha tha Daya kaise mujhe yeh sab kuch keh sakta hai? par yaar maine bhi to tujse kitni baar kitna kuch kaha.. tujhe bhi to bura laga hoga na.. par tune kabhi izhaar hi nehi kia.. kyu nehi kia haa?

Abhijeet lifted Daya's head up and asked.. but found no answer..

Abhijeet: karta to achha hota na.. to isbar tujhe chor kar jane ka khayal mere man mei aata hi nehi..

Daya: par Abhi..

Abhijeet: kuch par var nehi Daya.. sun meri baat.. hum na ek dusre ko Complement karte hai.. yeh sochna jitna asan hai ki hum reh lenge ek dusre ke bina, karna itna asan nhi hai.. haa.. manta hu sayed impossible nehi hai.. if I think it in practical way.. haa, it's not impossible.. par hum utna tak baat ko aage badhne hi nehi denge na, ki hum ek dusre ke upar itna gussa ho jaye ki hum alaga ho jaye? sidhi baat yeh hai ki hum nehi reh sakte ek dusre ko chor kar.. yeh baat mai bohot achhi tarha se samjh gaya hu... aur isiliye tere pas khud wapas aaya hu.. aapni zindegi ke taraf khud wapas aaya hu.. tu bhi samjh le is baat ko.. jazbadi ho ke hume aisa kuch bhi nehi karna chahiye jo dusro ko taqleef de.. hmm?

Daya: jazbadi hoke mujhe bhi tumse aisi baat nehi karni chahiye thi na?

Abhijeet: bhul ja Daya.. bhul jaa.. mai bhi bhul jaunga.. actually kya hai batau? aapno se payi hui zakham bohot dard deta hai.. narazgi bhi unhe hi dikhai jati hai.. isliye itna sab kuch ho gaya.. mere Daya itna roya.. mere liye..

Daya: aur mera Abhi itna roya.. sirf aur sirf mere liye..

Abhijeet kissed on his forehead..

Abhijeet: achha ab bata.. sharab kyu pi tune haa?

Daya(eager to explain himself ): wo boss.. mai pina nehi chahta tha.. sach mei.. khudki kasam.. wo kya hai... Abhi.. tumhe kaise pata?

Abhijeet smiled..

Daya: muskura kyu rehe ho? batao kaise pata chala..

Abhijeet did not stop smiling.. and Daya did not stop asking.. "batao na boss.. kaise pata chala.. batao batao. . . . . . . . ."

 **This is the end of the story Friends.. forgive me for my mistakes.. and I'm really very sorry if I have hurt anyone by this story.. please maaf kar dijiyega.. I really didn't have any intention to hurt anyone..**

 **Bye Bye friends..**

 **Be happy.. Make happy.. ;)**


End file.
